New sports, new entertainment on Viva-TV
October 6, 2012 As the premiere of the home of the biggest and brightest stars will surely delight fans, IBC-13 continues to maintain its reputation by some of today’s new treat of bringing world-class entertainment, more quality, top-rating, award-winning shows lineup that never before seen on Free TV. IBC 13 provides the new treat of Filipino viewers will gives the earning huge success with kind of homegrown programming offer the various genres including Pinoy blockbuster movies, favorite cartoons, famous anime series, local drama series, trendsetting reality shows, top-rating game shows, telenovelas, Korean asianovelas and fan-based popular sports - the new soap-opera primetime teleserye fare, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings where the PBA games are shown. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Robert Jaworski and James Yap will join hands with IBC stars are Fernando Carrillo, Cristine Reyes, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Drew Arellano, Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Nadine Lustre and Richard Yap in a series of promotional efforts. IBC-13's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, the PBA games, which is Sports5 return to the league in 2011. Also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) games, the football game United Football League (UFL), Whacked Out Sports and the best boxing shows The Main Event and Bigtime Bakbakan on television. Home to the NBA and PBA, while IBC-13 airs some of the Tagalized foreign TV shows lineup. Including are favorite cartoons (Winx Club, Totally Spies!, Pop Pixie and Barbie), anime series (Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin), two Mexican telenovelas (Mar de Amor and María Isabel) and top-rating Korean asianovela (I Need Romance) plus the weekend primetime Pinoy blockbusters are Viva Box Office every Saturday and Sunday Sinemaks every Sunday. Catch more IBC-13 programs are local dramas (Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy and Dear Heart), comedy (Happy TODAS), variety show (DMZ-TV), phenomenal game shows (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link), reality show (Born to be a Star). Some of the big sponsors like Unilever'' ''(Sunsilk, Knorr, Cream Silk, Surf), P&G, Colgate, Unilab, Nestle (Maggi, Milo, Nido, Nestea, Koko Crunch), Wyeth, RFM Foods Corpration (Selecta Milk and Selecta Ice Cream), Pfizer, Jollibee, Alaska, Jack N Jill (Universial Robina), Ajinomoto, Johnson & Johnson, Smart, Globe, Rebisco, KFC, Lamoiyan (Hapee Toothpaste), Pepsi Cola, San Miguel Corp. (San Miguel Beer, San Mig Coffee, Purefoods), Meralco, McDonald's, Charmee Pantiliners, Talk N Text, PLDT, Touch Mobile, Palmolive, Kraft Foods Corporation (Chez Whiz, Tang, Eden and Oreo), Coca Cola and so much more. 'IBC Global goes on worldwide partners' IBC Global now join ABS-CBN Corporation, and GMA Network, Inc. in the roster of local TV channels that distribute content in the United States from Dish Network, Middle East, Asia, China, Australia, America, Europe, Guam, Korea, Singapore, Japan, Hong Kong and Africa, owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation through IBC Global Ltd. in partnership with Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. watched internationally via the Glocal Media Network, Dish Network, Rogers Cable and IPQube, DTH provider and IPTV. "Viva TV Global will entertain the entire Filipino-American family with a mix of everything that is fun and exciting that captures the heart of the Philippines and Filipinos," said Viva Entertainment Inc. chairman Vic Del Rosario. The lineup of movies on Viva TV Global include Petrang Kabayo, Hating Kapatid, Who's That Girl?, Tumbok, Hitman and Moron 5 and the Crying Lady. IBC Global is the international channel airs old time television favorites like Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, CUTE (Call Us Two for Entertainment), Sic O' Clock News and See-True. "What really get here is global exposure. We can promote tourism, and with our news and public affairs shows, attract foreign investors to come to the country," said IBC President and Chief Executive Boots Anson-Roa. Aside from IBC Global, local productions also reach Filipinos abroad through ABS-CBN Global's The Filipino Channel and GMA Network's GMA Pinoy TV as well as TV5 Global's Kapatid TV5.